[unreadable] [unreadable] Kidney stone formation is a significant health problem because of its wide prevalence. It is a complex disease that results from an interplay of genetic and dietary factors. Teasing apart the factors that cause crystal formation and result in stone formation has proven difficult. Once every 4 years for the last 40 years researchers, scientists and physicians from all over the world who are interested in these issues have met to discuss their latest research. These meetings have been important in disseminating new information, in describing new techniques, and in reshaping, modifying and formulating new ideas. Discussions and collaborations that ensue have been important in propelling the field forward towards new discoveries. In this application, funds are requested to help support the 11th Symposium on Urolithiasis to be held in Nice, France, in September of 2008. Particular emphasis will be placed on using the financial support to assist new, young, female and minority researchers to attend the meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]